The invention relates to poseable hair strand assemblies. In particular, the invention relates to poseable wires that are braided along with one's hair to lend structure to said braid. The invention may also be used to add synthetic hair extensions to existing hair.
Women spend a great deal of time and effort making their hair fashionable and presentable. Hair can be arranged in many different ways: it can be curled, straightened, braided, beaded, and put in a ponytail. Hair styling has emerged in the 1990's as a true art form. In fact, many women having hair of shorter lengths want to add extensions to their hair in order to create different styles.
Braiding has become a very popular hairstyle over the last decade. Braiding can lend creativity to one's appearance and allows the style to changed frequently. Although braiding is a preferred form of hairstyle, the texture and thickness of many women's hair often gives them problems. Thin or unevenly cut hair will tend to unravel from the braid. Hair extensions can also cause problems since it is difficult to add the extension by way of a braid without showing the use of said extensions. Because of the difficulty of braiding one's hair, many women seek professional help to create different styles involving braids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,325 to Eddins et al. discloses a poseable hair strand for a toy doll comprising thin flexible fibers that are intertwined into the hair of a doll. While this invention discloses strands that can aid in the styling of a doll's hair, it is impractical to use such a device on human hair.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,701 to White discloses the design for a combined doll and stand for teaching hair braiding.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.